


Sing

by IAmANonnieMouse



Series: AELDWS 2020 Write-Along [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmANonnieMouse/pseuds/IAmANonnieMouse
Summary: They found him immediately, somehow, and dragged him here.
Series: AELDWS 2020 Write-Along [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832308
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Sing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flosculatory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosculatory/gifts).



> Week 4  
> Prompt: Detente  
> Genre:  
> Word Count: Exactly 100 Words
> 
> Okay. So. Does this fit the prompt? Probably not. But it's a Nash fic for my spouse, Flos, so WHATEVER.

They found him immediately, somehow, and dragged him here: run-down room, bare bulb. It was a total cliché. 

But that didn’t stop Nash from being scared shitless.

“You talk, we stop,” they said. Then, the pain started.

He talked. He screamed. He fucking _sang._

And an hour later, they kept their word. The blows stopped. And a man stepped into the light.

 _Fuck,_ Nash thought desperately.

“It’s true?” Saito asked, eyes sharp. “Cobol Engineering?”

“Yes,” Nash slurred. “I swear, _yes._ ”

“And they leave tonight?”

Nash nodded weakly. 

“Put him in the helicopter,” Saito ordered. “I have a proposal to make.”


End file.
